The Truth About Lies
by 4everdead
Summary: A woman with less than kind intentions becomes Ofdensen's assistant. Will she let love get in the way of her goal? OCxOCxToki
1. Chapter 1

"Remember the plan Evee! You mess this up for me and I swear to god…" Darren trailed off running his pale roughed up hand through his dark hair. It was understandable, he'd already got the position he needed as a Klokateer, sort of. He had the uniform, and for that would get around unnoticed. All I had to do was get the new job as Mr. Ofdensen's assistant. I had a one in a million shot, but what gave me the edge was that I wasn't a crazed Dethklok fan, well that and I had acquired some credentials I suppose.

"Yes I remember the plan," I replied quietly. I shifted through our shopping cart and put a rag, some shampoo, and some soap into a plastic bag and made my way to the nearest public restroom. Yes, Darren and I were homeless. It wasn't too big a deal, I'd gotten used to it. Often times we would stay at the back of the closed down speed-mart, but anywhere and everywhere suited us just fine. Darren and I had been together for years, and times got tough, that's what all this was about, money. We were going to make it in rob em blind and disappear. Not enough to be noticeable, I wasn't about to die. A few hundred thousand, that's all it would take.

"Clean up real good, I'll get ya somthin' for the interview." Darren was light handed if you know what I mean. He had a good set of clothes and could be quite charming when he needed to, swiping anything wasn't a problem. I didn't have a suit, or make up, or anything like that, but Darren would always come through for me. Well not always, he had some anger issues and I tend to be the only one around…

I slipped into the subway's restroom, made sure I was the only one in, and locked the main door. I stripped down and turned on the sink, washing my hair, and scrubbing down. A few bangs came to the door, but I kept quiet as possible. I looked up at the mirror. "What happened to you Evee?" I asked myself. I didn't look quite like I used to. I'm still young only 22, but this lifestyle had taken its toll. My eyes weren't as bright, my frame was way too thin, my skin didn't have its usual glow, and I had a number of little nicks and scuffs from my escapades. It felt nice to get cleaned up, and if Darren pulled through I knew I could make it work. I took my bag and made a run to our meeting point, the back of the closed down convenience store two blocks over.

"You're late! Always fuckin late!" he yelled and tossed me a pretty, well tailored suit. I climbed into the back window of the speed mart to try it on (the window was boarded up, but we pulled the nails out just enough so we could put it in or take it out as we pleased, it kept us safe). The suit looked awfully small, but fit my body perfectly once I tried it on. I guess I'm just not used to all the little changes, I'm smaller than I'm used to. I put long dark brown hair into an ugly bun, then decided to take it out and keep it in front of my shoulders instead. I took the mascara, and light gloss from the front pocket (like I said Darren comes through for me when I need it) and with the extra touches, I really looked the part. I climbed back out the window and was surprised to find a calm Darren.

"That's my girl, you've got this." Darren actually smiled to me, kissed me goodbye and gave me my final warning. I took my bus ticket from him, along with my made up resume, and carefully scanned and altered documents. The bus would take me far enough, I could walk the rest of the way, heels or not. If I got the job I'd come back in the night and get Darren, he'd take his place as a Klokateer, If I didn't, I knew better than to come back.

The bus let me off eleven miles from my destination Mordhaus. I was lucky that is was late September I wouldn't freeze or sweat to death on the way there. The trek left me with a bit too much time to think to myself, and I was getting nervous. Too many ifs for my taste.

I wasn't prepared for the sight of Mordhaus. It loomed over me as I stepped to the main door, the yard wolves howling below. *deep breath* I raised my hand to knock and was surprised to see a huge klokateer in the doorway.

"State your business." His deep voice boomed.

"Erm I have an interview with Mr. Ofdensen…" I trailed off nervously.

"Follow me." He said in his grumbling voice. The place was huge, I imagined it would be easy to get lost. The klokateer said nothing more to me as we traveled through the halls to Mr. Ofdensen's office. Other Klokateers walked through the halls tending to various tasks and needs of Dethklok. The Klokateer left me at the door to Mr. Ofdensen's office and continued on to something elsewhere

"Hello Mr. Ofdensen. I'm Evelin White, and I'm here for an interview." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Please have a seat Miss. White," He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I took my seat and handed him my resume. He looked through the papers with a stern expression in complete silence. I was caught! Oh god I was caught! My hands began to sweat and I fiddled with my hands getting ready to make a break for it if need be. He looked up to me "impressive Miss. White, but I do need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, of course." I can't tell you how relieved I was.

"Would you be able to hold your composure in front of Dethklok, remain professional?" Mr. Ofdensen asked. I could tell that this is where the other interviewees had fallen short. Screaming fans.

"Yes of course." I smiled to him and he continued to question me for a time before the interview was finished.

"Well you're hired. As my assistant I expect you to keep track of press conferences, take phone calls, and when Dethklok is recording, make sure they are comfortable and the equipment is being used correctly. I'll have a Klokateer take you to your room, and I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 am." Mr. Ofdensen explained. I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2AM. It was time to go get Darren. I slipped off my shoes to stroll through the halls silently and make it to the front door without waking anyone or causing suspicion. I could hear fast paced guitar playing down the hall, not a single mistake in the notes. Absolute perfection. I suspected it to be Skwisgaar. I was familiar with the band, I wouldn't consider entering this situation without knowing everything I could. I don't have a death wish. I held my breath as I passed the room, as if the slightest breath would leave me in the jaws of the wolves below. I was silent as Skwisgaar's fingers paid tribute to the fine instrument, the little ooh's and ahh's from his impressed concubines. I crept to the long flight of stairs and passed by the kitchen, where Nathan and Pickles were getting drunk with some groupies. They didn't even look in my direction, I was swift and alcohol made them far less perceptive, I was a shadow across these walls. I reached for the door carefully, turning the knob as delicately as possible, and slipped into the night. The darkness caressed my body with cold arms and the yard wolves howled to their beloved Luna. My feet carried me well, I had 5 hours to get back, an extra one to get ready. Eleven miles to the bus stop, pick up Darren, eleven miles to Mordhaus, no sleep, and no room for error if I wanted to make it back in time. I ran when I could, and when my lungs ached for me to quit I kept going until I felt sick, then I would walk on pained limbs until I could run further.

Darren was at the convenience store waiting for me in costume, except for the mask, which was in his pocket, he was careful not to draw a single eye to himself. I was relieved to know that he hadn't wandered off as he sometimes did, time was ticking and I would not let myself fail. "Evee, you got the job?" Darren eyed me suspiciously, ready to jump on an answer that wasn't to his liking.

"Yes." I replied.

"See I knew you'd do right by me." He said with his lips turning to a smile, as his hands rubbed circular patterns into my lower back. I waited a second or two, surprised at his affection. Welcoming a loving touch.

"We need to go now, or we wont be back in time." I stressed this to him, I wasn't going to mess this up.

His loving hand became a fist at my lower back, clenching itself around the material of my old tee shirt. I put my hands on my face quickly, in self defense. I braced for dull throbbing and the ugly thud. It didn't come.

"Don't open your fucking mouth unless I tell you to, don't speak unless I tell you to, and if you think you can get away with telling me to do shit, your face wont be looking as pretty." He kept a stern face, with his calm ugly words, he wouldn't yell, not tonight. He wouldn't want to draw attention.

I kept silent all the way to the bus stop and most of the way to Mordhaus (it was difficult to talk when running made my lungs want to implode). Darren eventually broke the silence to tell me to take the front door, he would look like an escort on the way in, should someone see me. He would take the stairs down to the klokateer quarters and I would head to the shower nearest to my room. From that point, he could approach me when necessary, but we would have to work separately for the one goal. I just kept running and nodded as he explained this to me for the last of many times.

As Mordhaus came into view, Darren pulled the executioner's mask from his pocket and slipped it over his head, becoming another faceless minion of the metal gods, Dethklok. We were barely going to make it on time and I was so exhausted from this escapade, I didn't know how I was going to make it through the day if we did. My heart crashed against my chest as Darren and I neared our destination. I stood behind Darren as he opened the front door, already taking to his role as an escort before he could reach his quarters. He stepped inside and I followed, until he turned to the stairs, never bothering to glance back. I followed the hallway opposite before I ascended the stairs upwards, my legs aching and throbbing. I would clean myself up and meet up with Mr. Ofdensen as though nothing ever happened.

I washed the sweat and dirt from my body, it didn't seem to be my own, eyes had sunken in and lost their light and my skin seemed dull and tired, it's the little difficulties that had risen to the surface that changed me so. It suited me I suppose, that slight ugliness, I was not something beautiful, untouched, or naïve as I had been once before. I turned the warm water off and wrapped a towel around myself, and began heading down the hallway to my room to change into something decent. I brought very little with me, I owned so very little, but if I borrowed the jacket from my interview I could make it work for me.

"Good morning Mr. Ofdensen," I greeted him happily, despite the exhaustion that tore at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Miss. White," he replied. "I guess you can start by getting me some coffee and meeting me downstairs to meet with the boys about putting on a show at Gotik Treffen, and getting the album done."

I was rather surprised that he would let me in so quickly, well I guess it's just coffee and a meeting, but with Dethklok, well that was quite a privilege. I trudged to the coffee maker only to realize that I didn't have a clue as to how he liked it, and simply gave it my best guess (I wasn't about to interrupt his meeting over a cup of coffee). I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened for a moment to the so called meeting downstairs, I suppose it was silly to expect a professional meeting, but the casual feel (with exception to Mr. Ofdensen) helped me ease my nerves a bit as I listened. Pickles was less than thrilled to be there, having a hangover. Nathan was just grunting his answers, not really paying attention. Skwisgaar just played his guitar at the table, the sound confirming that it was him playing down the hall last night. Murderface seemed awfully crude, suggesting more NASCAR events and indecent exposures. Lastly was Toki who seemed sleepy, not paying too much attention preoccupying himself with some candy he had stashed in his pockets, and occasionally exchanging words with Skwisgaar. I walked downstairs and came into the main room and stood behind Mr. Ofdensen, setting his coffee on the table in front of him as he spoke the famed band.

"Charles gots himselves ladies friends," Skwisgaar mocked pointing to me.

"Miss. White is my assistant," Ofdensen interjected and attempted to continue his meeting.

"So she's what, not a groupie?" Nathan asked in his deep voice.

"No, now as I was saying-" Mr. Ofdensen tried to pick up where he left off.

"Wells ifs she's nots yous ladies friends then maybes…" Skwisgaar started off, but was interrupted by a suddenly more awake Toki.

"Hi I's ams Toki," He stated looking up at me, trying to be friendly.

"Hello Toki," I said, giving him a nervous little wave and a smile.

"why don't we'sh gotsh ashishtants?" Murderface asked Mr. Ofdensen, as he folded his arms.

"You have the entire group of Klokateers. Now we really need to work on the album." Mr. Ofdensen answered Murderface, who just mumbled under his breath.

"We'll do it later or something. I guess, maybe," Nathan grumbled

"The fans are getting impatient and you're all wasting your money," Mr. Ofdensen stated, getting a little frustrated with the lack of motivation from Dethklok. "Well I did my job." Mr. Ofdensen turned to get back to his office. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the group today.

"Umm, if anyone should want to record, I'll be more than happy to be of assistance," I said as I went to follow Mr. Ofdensen.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Mr. Ofdensen to his office. He wasn't much of a talker, but he didn't have to say a word for me to know he was stressed out. He mumbled to himself, flustered with the lack of time and effort Dethklok was putting into the new album. I kept quiet as not to shake him from his thoughts, and closed the door behind myself as he took a seat behind his desk and checked his missed calls. One call in particular from the label head, who wasn't impressed with Dethklok's delay. "I need to get some of this sorted out… in the mean time here's this," Mr. Ofdensen handed me the user's manual to the recording equipment "and here's a dethphone for taking calls and organizing public events, press meetings, things of that sort, it should come in handy."

"Thank you." I replied taking the thick manual and clunky dethphone. I got up from my seat to give him some privacy while he spoke with the head of the recording label, obviously angry with Dethklok's delay.

"I know sir…yes…I'll just need a few more weeks," He spoke with his typical composure, but fiddled with his other hand nervously. "One moment," Mr. Ofdensen paused and directed his attention to me before I left "Get in touch with the organizers of Gotik Treffen." I nodded and left to go to the recording studio where I could read the manual and see the equipment in person. No use reading something if I couldn't make any use of it, or see what I was working with. The problem was that I had no idea where the studio was. I wasn't going to bother Mr. Ofdensen with a silly question, I could find it on my own. I clearly underestimated the size of Mordhaus. I made turn after turn and realized I was lost.

"Uhhh left or right? Maybe I shouldn't have gone up those stairs…" I mumbled to myself as I reached a split in the hallway. I stopped realizing I was only going to make things worse if I kept taking turns. I felt nervous, I hated the thought of not knowing where I was. I looked up again still puzzled as to the direction to take. I must have been too deep in thought to hear the footsteps behind me. It was then that I jumped and gasped, getting ready to make a run for it. A hand had grabbed my shoulder from behind catching me off guard. I turned to face whoever it was, only to find Toki.

"Ohs! I scareds yous! I Ams sorrys," Toki exclaimed, taken aback by my reaction.

"It's ok, I should have been paying more attention Mr. Wartooth." I said composing myself. Toki frowned at this, seeming disappointed somehow, and stepped away from me slightly.

"I ams Toki," he said looking away. There was a pause of awkward silence.

"Um…Toki I'm lost, could you tell me how to get to the recording studio?" I asked hoping he could tell me, so I could get something done. He lightened up a bit when I called him Toki.

"Here I show yous," Toki said and began to lead the way.

"Thank you! I have to learn how to use the studio equipment, but I don't quite know my way around Mordhaus yet."

"I coulds show yous…Miss. White." Toki offered.

"Oh no, no, really I'm sure you have other things to do," I didn't want to bother him. "You can call me Evee by the way." He smiled at this, I suppose formality made him uncomfortable, or perhaps he wanted to know my name… No that would be silly. Even so, It's best to lay low. The more invisible I am, the better off I'll be.

"I ams not busy, I show yous arounds and den you wonts get lost agains Evees." Toki was sweet and I his offer was kind.

"If you really aren't busy…" He nodded with a childlike smile and kept leading the way, explaining where everything was. I kept my full attention on every Norwegian accented word, making sure I would be able to get around on my own from that point.

"And dis is the recordings rooms." He stopped in front of the door for a moment, pointing at two more doors farther down the hall. "Dat's Skwisgaar's and dats mines," he told me.

"Well thank you Toki," I gave him a smile. "If you ever want to record I'm right here, or in Mr. Ofdensen's office." I told him this and went to enter the recording studio.

"Ohs yous be heres? Okey dokes den." He seemed a little awkward then and left for his room down the hall.

The studio equipment was more complex than what I had expected. I was absolutely exhausted which didn't help, my night was catching up on me. My eyelids began to fall slightly. WAKE UP. I shook myself knowing that getting sleepy on the job would be unacceptable. I decided to put off the manual and call Gotik Treffen's organizers instead. They were more than thrilled to get Dethklok to play, knowing it would attract more people than they had ever had. It would be coming up in five weeks. I hoped that Mr. Ofdensen was right in telling me to schedule without talking to Dethklok about it. I took the notes and would get them back to Mr. Ofdensen later on, I wanted to make sure I could at least do the basics with the recording system. I put away the clunky dethphone and sat down on the recording studio's comfortable red couch. I pulled out the users manual and made sure I knew how to adjust the volume, start, and stop the recording. The extras would have to wait until I knew I would be able to register the information perfectly (I was just too tired to sift through all that right now).

I tucked away the manual and headed to Mr. Ofensen's office. Thank goodness for Toki's directions, they really helped. I followed the hall and made a turn to the office door. I gave a light knock not wanting to disturb him in the middle of something.

"Come in," he called from his desk. I handed him my notes from the call with Gotik Treffen.

"That will be in exactly five weeks, hopefully that gives Dethklok enough time to prepare. Additionally I've learned some of the equipment basics," I explained to Mr. Ofdensen.

"Gotik Treffen is taken care of? Good." He let out a sigh of relief, clearly today had been awfully busy.

"I'll call the boys into the recording studio, to tell them about their appearance at Gotik Treffen, and hopefully get something recorded." I followed him out to the studio and waited for Dethklok's members to arrive.


End file.
